Clerks
by JessieJane13
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka work at a gas station and local hangout for all the kids. Pairings kakshixiruka, sasukexnaruto! review please, all feedback is welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Clerks-chapter one.

A/N this is my first fan fic. I have helped with others but this is my first I hope you like it!

In a gas station in a little town in the middle of no-where a silver haired man around 32 years old and about 6'2 was sitting behind the gray counter reading a book. He had a scar down his left eye. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

A man walked in the door. He was also around 32 years old and about 6 feet tall with medium length brown hair held back in a ponytail. He was wearing a nice pair of dress pants a white button up shirt and he was carrying a gray jacket over his shoulder.

The man behind the counter leaned back on his stool and stretched his arms out yawning.

"Finally Iruka you're here… I have been waiting forever!" the man said looking over worked.

"Kakashi I am 15 minutes earlier then I said I would be." Iruka said rolling his eyes at Kakashi. He walked behind the counter grabbed a stool and sat down.

"How was the play?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto dropped tinker bell" Iruka said

Kakashi laughed "figures"

Iruka laughed lightly. "I swear he seems to be getting rottener and rottener each day."

Naruto's parents had died in a car wreck when he was only 3. Even though Naruto wasn't his son Iruka had always thought of him as that. Though naruto had never called Iruka father. That didn't bother Iruka one bit though. He knew he would never be able to replace Naruto's parents.

But Iruka's parents had died also when he was young and all he could have hoped for was for someone to take care of him like he had naruto.

He was not lucky enough to get that. He had promised himself he would always be strong for naruto. He would not let naruto grow up alone without anyone to support him.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement when a green volts wagon bug pulled up and a blonde girl about 17 years old got out of it and started pumping gas.

As she was pumping her gas a black camero pulled up and a pink haired girl who was around 18 got out of the drivers seat. When she got out she leaned down and pushed the seat up so a blonde haired boy who looked 17 could get out. He had 6 marking on his face three on either cheek.

From the passengers' side a black haired boy who was around 18 got out and closed the door. All three of them walked into the gas station one right after another.

"Hi Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke" Iruka said. Kakashi looked up from his book to nod hello to them.

"Hi Iruka and Kakashi" they all three said.

The blonde ran back to where they kept the instant ramen cups. He grabbed one and went to the microwave that was between the pizza warmer and the hotdog rollers.

He was jumping up and down yelling at the microwave to hurry up. The black haired boy walked by him and said, "you can't even wait for instant ramen…dobe"

The raven-haired boy walked to the chips and grabbed a bag. The pink haired girl was looking at the gum in the front of the store when the blonde came in.

"Have a nice fall Ino" the pink haired girl said to the blonde.

Ino glared at her "shut up sakura" she spitted through gritted teeth. Sakura giggled.

The blonde boy walked to the counter with his cup of ramen disappearing fast.

Ino had given Kakashi her money and was waiting for her change. She was leaning on the counter.

She looked over at the boy slurping up his Raman and slapped him upside the head "thanks so much for dropping me naruto!" she dais as he gave her his "what did I do" look.

Iruka couldn't help but smile at his son as he rubbed his head from where she had hit him.

Ino grabbed her money from Kakashi and stomped out to her car and drove off.

Naruto smiled up at Iruka "you got me covered Iruka?" he asked looking from Iruka to his ramen.

"Yes Naruto" he sighed, "you should really start paying for your own though"

"But Iruka! If I paid for it when you're in here I wouldn't have any money to pay for it when you're not working."

Iruka rolled his eyes and sat back down on his stool. The raven-haired boy walked up to the counter and paid for his chips. "Here is your change sasuke" Iruka said smiling at the boy. Sasuke smiled back weakly at him.

"So what are you three planning for tonight?" Iruka asked as he looked around at all three of them.

"Sasuke and me are going to go to our house and watch _house of wax_," Naruto said to Iruka looking so excited about the movie.

"And why aren't you joining them Sakura?"

"My parents want to take me out to dinner tonight." She looked a little disappointed that she couldn't join them.

"Iruka when are you getting off work?" Sasuke said.

"I am staying until closing with Kakashi so I will be home around 2:30 tonight."

Naruto opened his hand to Iruka "dinner money"

Iruka sighed and pulled out his wallet. "30 should be enough for you two to get drinks and a pizza right?"

Naruto smiled "I hope, if I m still hungry I will call you and have you bring some instant ramen home with you… … … Oh yea I almost forgot can Sasuke stay the night?"

Iruka looked to Sasuke smiled and said, "you boys know that Sasuke can stay any time he wants to…. He basically lives with us anyway."

Sasuke smiled back at Iruka. What a nice guy Iruka was Sasuke thought. Sasuke's parents had also died when he was young and he lived with his brother and is brother friend Orochimaru. Sasuke hated being there with those two. They always seem to fight then blame what ever was wrong on him. So he ended up over to Naruto's often.

"Hey I got to go guys I gotta meet my parents so if you two want a ride you better come on." Sakura said to the two.

All three said their goodbyes and left. Kakashi and Iruka sat back and watched them drive away.

The night went fast for the two guys. They talked and joked between customers.

"My lord Kakashi can you be any more of a pervert?" Iruka said as he locked the door and turned off the light.

"Sure can" Kakashi said as he went to get the supplies to clean up the station.

Iruka laughed as he walked and grabbed the mop from Kakashi. Kakashi went over and grabbed a kit-kat bar from the candy section.

He walked back and leaned against the refrigerators and ate his candy bar while watching Iruka.

Iruka worked and soon he started to get hot and sweat. He put the mop back into its bucket and stood straight up. He started to roll up the cuffs of his shirt. He looked up and saw Kakashi smiling at him.

"What?" Iruka asked Kakashi

"Nothing… its just… your so damn sexy" Kakashi said with a sly look on his face.

Iruka instantly turned a red color. "And you turning red only makes you even sexier."

Kakashi walked over to Iruka and pulled him tight into a hug then kissed him passionately. Iruka fell into Kakashi hands then he moved his hands up Kakashi shoulders and ran them through his hair.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's ass and pulled him tight against himself.

"oooooo god Kakashi" Iruka said breaking the kiss to suck on his neck. Kakashi moved his head and exposed his neck completely to Iruka.

He closed his eyes and rubbed Iruka's ass and up his back then back down. He loved the feel of Iruka's warm breath and the feel of his tongue and teeth against his neck. It drove him mad.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's ass and pulled him against himself hard. He and Iruka both moaned feeling their bulging members grind against each other.

Iruka told Kakashi to get behind the counter. Kakashi rushed to do as he was told. When he got behind the counter he laid down and pulled Iruka down onto him.

Iruka's hands moved agilely to unbutton his shirt. Then when it was off he helped Kakashi pull his black t-shirt off.

Luckly there was carpet on the floor below them or Iruka would have had a cold encounter with the floor when Kakashi pinned him against it.

Kakashi moved in-between Iruka's legs and moved hard against him. Iruka pulled him even closer. Kakashi grinded harder into Iruka's now painfully tight pants, Iruka couldn't take anymore.

He pushed Kakashi back and broke the kiss. He had to get his pants off. He had to have Kakashi's skin against his. He unbuttoned Kakashi pants and pulled them off then Kakashi's boxers came next.

While he was working on Kakashi's boxers and pants Kakashi was doing the same to him. It was rushed and sloppy but they both needed each other so bad.

Iruka laid back down on the floor and Kakashi kissed Iruka on the bridge of his nose then his lips. He moved down to his neck sucking and licking then down his hard stomach to the head of Iruka's cock.

Iruka closed his eyes and moaned at the feel of Kakashi's tongue going round and round on the head of his cock. He sucked it in and then back out then back in pumping his shaft with one hand as he did. Iruka started to buck into Kakashi's mouth.

Iruka moved his leg in-between Kakashi's and he started to rub it against Kakashi's rock hard cock. Kakashi moaned against Iruka's cock as Iruka rubbed his leg against Kakashi's cock. Kakashi started to move his hips against Iruka's leg, still sucking his cock.

Kakashi kissed his way back up Iruka and kissed him deeply. Moving his tongue into Iruka's mouth. Iruka started to suck on his tongue. Kakashi grinded his hits against Iruka's hard cock. They both moaned.

Faster and faster Kakashi went. Harder and harder Iruka bucked up into Kakashi. Soon their movements became very frenzied and uncontrollable. Kakashi slammed down into Iruka's hard cock.

Iruka screamed and came all over their stomachs. Kakashi feeling Iruka's cum and seeing the pleasure on Iruka's face came not long after.

They kissed as Kakashi's cum mixed with Iruka's on their chest. Kakashi fell to the side of Iruka and kissed Iruka on the forehead. Both were still trying to catch their breaths. Iruka laid his head on Kakashi's chest.

"ooo god its been to long" Kakashi said.

"oo god I know. Things have just been so bust lately" Iruka said. Then he looked at the clock above them on the wall. "Shit Kakashi we better get cleaning up its almost 2:15 and I told naruto I would be home by 2:30"

"Yea I guess your right" Kakashi said.

They cleaned themselves up and then finished with the store. As they were getting ready to leave as Kakashi yelled and threw Iruka a cup of instant ramen.

"Hey don't forget this I am sure that little brat will be hungry."

"Thanks I almost forgot." Iruka caught it. Kakashi walked up to Iruka before he walked out the door and grabbed him tight.

" I love you Iruka"

"I love you to Kakashi"

"Want me to walk with you home?"

"The more time with you the better" Iruka said.

Kakashi smiled his handsome smile at Iruka and he smiled back as they left the store instant ramen in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Clerks- Chapter 2

Sakura dropped Sasuke and Naruto off at Naruto's house. Then she drove off honking her horn as she pulled out. The two boys waved.

Naruto unlocked the door and walked into a long hall. The walls were a baby blue color, the floor was the same baby blue and white colored tiles. There were pictures of Naruto and Iruka all down the hall. At the end of it was a light hanging on the wall.

On the left side of the wall were three doors. The first a closet, the second Iruka's room, and then the last was a spare bedroom.

Then on the right side of the hall was a big open door which leads into the living room. Then there was another door that was the bathroom then Naruto's room was the last room of the hall before it dead-ended.

Naruto opened the closet right next to him and threw his bag in and kicked his shoes into it. They hit the back of the wall as he did so.

Sasuke hung his book-bag up on one of the hooks that was in the closet and then took his shoes off one at a time and set them in it. Naruto had ran into the living room while Sasuke was pulling his things up neatly.

Sasuke walked to the living room and leaned against the arched doorway. The walls in the living room were white, and the carpet was many different shades of black and gray.

To Sasuke's right there was a huge wrap around couch. It went from the wall he leaned on all the way around the right wall and to the wall opposite him. It was a deep red color. In-between the half square couch there was a glass coffee table with black legs.

On the left wall there was the 50-inch theater screen TV. On either side of that there were D.V.D. stands

Right in front of Sasuke there was a doorway that leads into the kitchen. He could see the silver refrigerator and the black countertops. The kitchen had gray marbled tile floors in it.

When Naruto's parents had died they left Naruto all of their money and things, this was their house. When Iruka took him in he figured it would be easier to move into Naruto's house then tear Naruto from it and into a new environment.

They left Naruto a lot of money. Well enough to live on for the rest of their lives. But Iruka liked working at the gas station. He liked to see all the kids from the town. And for the most part he loved to be with Kakashi all day long. The gas station was called K-n-I gas station. Kakashi and he had went in together and bought it then remodeled it.

Naruto was kneeling down in front of one of the DVD shelves. He grabbed house of wax and put it in the DVD player.

Sasuke went and sat down on the side of the couch. He had his right arm on the back of the couch and his left leg hanging off it.

Naruto put the movie in, grabbed the remote then ran and jumped on the couch by Sasuke's feet. He seemed so excited.

"you ready?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head yes and he pushed play. Soon Naruto scooted back between Sasuke's legs. He was leaning his back against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto.

"GET OUT OF HIS HOUSE!!! CANT YOU TELL HE IS ONE OF THE TWINS!! OHH MY GOD!!!! DUMBASS!!!!!" Naruto leaned forward yelling.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the blonde. Naruto leaned back then right as the killer was going to cut the boys ankles Naruto stopped the movie.

"What the fuck?"

"I gotta pee" Naruto said as he got up and started walking away

"hurry or I'll start it without you"

"I'm hungry wanna call and get the pizza?"

"Want the regular?"

"yep" Naruto yelled as he closed the bathroom door.

Sasuke sighed then got up and walked into the kitten. To his left the phone was hanging on the wall. He picked it up and dialed the number, he knew it by heart.

One of his friends picked it up. Sasuke knew his voice when he heard it.

"hey Chouji… yea I'm doing good stayin at Naruto's… yea that's the address…. Yes delivery… I need an extra large pizza with sausage bacon and mushrooms… yes extra cheese… ok… wait I need some pop too… yea dr. pepper and Pepsi…ok I'll talk to you later… bye" Sasuke hung up the phone then walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"God! What is taking him so long?" Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He leaned back on the couch like he was before.

He looked over to his left to the hallway to the bathroom and saw Naruto walking out in a white t-shirt and a pair of black boxers with a red orange fox on them that said, "you turn me on"

Sasuke smiled and patted his lap. Naruto ran over and jumped in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke was a little shocked at the blonde landing hard between his legs. If Naruto had been an inch further up he would have cracked Sasuke right in the unmentionables.

Sasuke sighed then looked at Naruto. He was so beautiful his blonde hair shinning in the little light the tv gave off and he could see Naruto messing with the remote trying to find the play button. But instead Naruto hit stop and had to go back through the menu to find where they were at in the movie.

Sasuke loved him. He had loved him since the day they met in first grade. He could remember everyone around him at the playground and looking over seeing Naruto by himself. No one would play with Naruto. Naruto tried to play with the kids. They acted like he had the plague.

Though everyone wanted to be around with Sasuke. One day he had decided to go over to the blonde. Since then they had been constantly around each other, competing for girls, racing, and video games. You name it they fought over who was better at it.

Then a year ago when Sasuke stayed the night with Naruto he fell and landed on top of him in Naruto's bedroom. They laughed about it being gross being so close. But Sasuke had gotten a little excited being right on top of him feeling his muscles and his hard chest, his breath against his face.

A month after that Naruto made a move on Sasuke. They were sitting in the living room after Iruka went to work. They had started wrestling and Sasuke started to get excited. Naruto pinned him down and was yelling say uncle and I'll let you up. Then he felt Sasuke's hardening member. His face went flat, and his arms went weak, Sasuke pushed him off and stood up. He said sorry and that it just happened. He turned his back to Naruto.

It was silent for a few minutes before Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke. He turned him around so he was facing him. Then Naruto put Sasuke's face in his hands and kissed him. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he pulled back, and asked Naruto if he was having the same feelings as himself. Naruto nodded and Sasuke kissed him.

From that day they had been going out together. Only a few knew. Kakashi and Iruka knew, Sakura knew, only because she wouldn't leave Sasuke alone and Naruto ended up yelling it to her one day while they were at Sakura's house.

Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and smiled at Naruto getting frustrated with the remote.

"The pizza will be here in about a half hour. And it will be 26 dollars."

"Ok… was Chouji working tonight?"

"Yep he said it was very busy but he would put our food in before he did the others"

"Its great to have friends who work at the pizza place" Naruto said smiling a Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde in his lap then kissed him. Naruto twisted around and ran his hands through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's arms went around the blondes' waits. He loved the feel of Naruto in his hands.

Naruto loved Sasuke's smooth hair going in between his fingers. It was so silky. Sasuke's mouth oohh god it tasted like heaven to him so familiar and so eager for Naruto. Naruto moved his tongue around Sasuke's he sucked Sasuke's into his mouth and sucked it.

Then he broke the kiss. He moved his tongue to Sasuke's ear. He knew that drove Sasuke wild. He licked around Sasuke's ear then nibbled lightly on his ear lobe. Sasuke moaned and ran his hands up underneath Naruto's shirt. His hot body against his hand. His hot breath against his neck, God Sasuke was getting hot… very hot. he knew they had to stop, or else the would be interrupted by Shikamaru bringing the pizza.

"Naruto" Sasuke said with his husky breath.

"mmhhmmm I want you Sasuke. I want you bad." Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Naruto"

"say my name baby, tell me what you want me to do to you." Naruto said grinding his hips against Sasuke's.

"ahhhhhhhh….. Naruto stop" Sasuke managed to get out after trying.

Naruto grinded against Sasuke again. "why I can tell you want me…"

"I don't want to be interrupted when Shikamaru gets here."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and grimaced. "Damn it!" e laid his head on Sasukes shoulder and sighed. Sasuke rubbed his back.

"Sorry baby but I don't want to stop I want to finish with you… not have to get the pizza with a hard on."

"Shikamaru would flip the puck out!" Naruto said laughing. He go off Sasuke and sat down beside him. "We should start the movie again shouldn't we?"

Sasuke nodded his head. Naruto handed Sasuke the remote.

"Damn thing! you figure it out!"

Sasuke laughed and started the movie back up. The watched it for about a half hour letting themselves cool down before the pizza got their.

Shikamaru showed up and Naruto ran to the door money in hand. He opened it, there was a boy about 18 same age as them.

He was about as tall as Sasuke and he has black hair up in a pony tail. It was shorter so it was sticking out. He had his hat on and his uniform.

"Hey Shikamaru how are you doing?"

"Good… tired… you?"

"Me and Sasuke are doing good'

"Your pizza and pop costs 26 dollars even." Shikamaru said handing the food to Sasuke who was now standing b naruto.

"Wait a second my wallet is in my pants in the dirty clothes" Naruto ran down the hall to the bathroom and got his wallet. He walked out opening his wallet. By the time he was to the door he had the money out.

He handed it to Shikamaru and smiled. Shikamaru sighed and said "I better get going more and more shit to deliver. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye" they both said as Naruto closed the door.

The grabbed the pizza from Sasuke and took it into the living room dancing and singing.

Sasuke walked behind him with the pop. He walked into the kitchen. Then went over to the black cabinets and opened the doors. He grabbed 2 plates and two cups.

He walked the plates out to naruto who put three pieces on each plate. Sasuke walked back into the kitchen and opened the stainless steel refrigerator and got ice out of the freezer and filled the two cups.

He went to the living room cups in hand and filled them with the pop. Naruto inhaled his food then got more. Sasuke didn't eat slow either. He didn't eat quite as fast as naruto I don't think anyone could have.

Naruto set his plate beside the empty pizza box and leaned back on the couch.

"argggg I cant breath!!!"

"That's what you get from eating over half an extra large pizza" sasuke laughed

Naruto lifted his hand to hit sasuke then he dropped it "he frowned at sasuke and said, "Turn back on the movie please Mr. Smartass"

Sasuke turned back on the movie. It was on for about 40 more minutes. By then they both were feeling better.

Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom. When he came back the pizza boxes and carnage from the two eating was leaned up and naruto wasn't in the living room. He walked into the kitchen and looked to his right. Naruto was in front of the sink, with his back to sasuke.

Sasuke crept up behind naruto and wrapped his arms around naruto's waist and pressed the length of his body against naruto's back. Naruto breathed in hard and then relaxed against sasuke. Sasuke kissed naruto's neck. He licked and nibbled all along it.

Sasuke slowly moved his hand down the front of naruto's boxers. He started to rub and fondle naruto's enlarging cock. Feeing naruto in his hand made sasuke grow bigger and bigger with naruto.

Sasuke's pants were becoming painfully tight. He couldn't take it. He had to get them off. He took his free hand and unbuttoned them and pushed them down. Then his boxers came next.

Naruto pushed his boxers off next. Sasuke rubbed his cock against naruto's ass. Started to pump naruto's cock in time with his thrusts against naruto's ass cheeks. Finally naruto turned around and kissed sasuke hard.

Naruto grabbed sasuke's legs and sasuke jumped up into naruto's arms. Naruto carried him to the couch. And set him in the corner. He kissed him against hard and then started to buck his hips up against sasuke's.

Sasuke grabbed narutos back and pulled him hard against himself. naruto had a hold of sasukes ass. Pulling him hard up into his rock hard cock.

Harder and harder faster and faster. Until they couldn't take it any more

Breathing heavy "oohh… My… god… baby… I'm gonna cum." Sasuke said into naruto's neck

"Cum baby cum" naruto said as he slammed into sasuke cock.

Sasuke couldn't hold it any longer and he came all over their chests.

Naruto kissed sasuke hard and then moved off of sasuke, with his still rock hard cock. Sasuke knew what to do.

He got down on his knees in front of naruto and licked up his hard cock. He brought it into his mouth and started sucking and pumping. Faster and faster, one hand massaging naruto's balls.

"I'm gonna cum" naruto breathed hard right before he blew his cum down sasuke's throat. Sasuke swallowed it all then kissed up naruto's body and kissed him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke kissed naruto on the lips with the taste of naruto cum still in his mouth. Naruto could taste himself on his lover's lips.

When they broke the kiss naruto smiled and said " oo god I love you sasuke"

"I love you too naruto" sasuke said as he sat beside naruto on the couch and laid his head on naruto's shoulder.

Naruto brought his right arm up and ran his hand in sasuke's hair. Sasuke closed his eyes, as did naruto.

About half an hour went by. They had both dozed off a bit. Both with dry now dry cum on their chests from sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes. And looked at the time. It was 12:30. He moved off of naruto's shoulder and stretched.

Then he leaned over and kissed naruto on the neck, Sucking lightly. This woke naruto up fast he smiled at sasuke.

"oo you want more do you?" naruto said grabbing sasuke's ass.

Sasuke smiled and stood up, "I wouldn't mind it but I think maybe we should clean this mess we made up."

Naruto looked around then down at his chest. "yea your right"

"well since most of the mess is on me… I'm gonna go jump in the shower. Wanna start cleaning up out here?" sasuke said extending his hand to naruto.

"Yea I will clean up this then come join you." Naruto said as he grabbed sasuke's hand pulling standing up next to the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke turned and walked off to the bathroom. Naruto watched his lovers ass until he hit the corner and went out of his site.

Then naruto turned back and walked to the kitchen.

Sasuke opened the bathroom door. The floor was tan marble tile, the walls were the same tan that was in the tiles.

The bathroom was pretty big. To the right was the toilet, and to the left was a counter and sink, with a big mirror above on the wall and lights on either side of it.

on the left after the counter was a big bathtub/Jacuzzi. Then on the right was a shower with a clear glass door.

Sasuke walked over to the shower opened the door and walked in. he turned on the water let it get warm then stepped into the water.

Then he stuck his hand out the top of the door and flipped two switches on the side of the wall. One of them turned the vent on and the other made the glass on the doors, which covered from sasuke's knees to his neck, turn white so no one could see through it.

Sasuke started to was himself up.

In the kitchen naruto picked up the discarded clothes and walked to the other side of the kitchen, which had the table and chairs in it. To his left was a door that held the washer and dryer. Naruto threw the clothes in there. Then he walked to the bathroom. And opened the door.

" Hey naruto you ready for your shower now?" sasuke said looking over at the naked boy.

"I was coming to get my clothes I had put in the hamper earlier. But fuck it I will get them when I put the towels in" naruto said walking over to the shower.

He got in with sasuke. They washed each other and then dried each other after they were done.

Naruto walked to his room and got a pair of boxers for himself and then sasuke walked out to the hall and got out his bag in the closet and brought it to naruto's room.

He then got his boxers on and a t-shirt. They walked out to the living room together.

Sasuke laid on the couch on his back and naruto laid between his legs on his stomach with his head resting on sasuke's lower chest/stomach.

Naruto flipped though the channels and stopped on a marathon of ren and stimpy. Soon neither of them was watching TV though. They passed out naruto still hugging sasuke's midsection.

Around about 3:00 in the morning Iruka kissed Kakashi goodnight and unlocked the door to his house.

He hung his coat up in the closet and kicked his shoes off into it. Then hung his keys on the wall beside the light switches. He locked the door behind him.

He walked into the living room and leaned against the arched doorway. He stared at the two boys. Then he smiled remembering Kakashi and himself being together that night.

He walked back to the spare bedroom and grabbed an extra blanket. Then he walked back out to the boys and covered them up. He kissed each one on the head and walked into the kitten.

He opened one of the cabinets. It was full with nothing more then ramen. All different kinds, he set the cup he had brought in inside the cabinet and closed it.

He walked into the laundry room that was off the kitchen and stripped down to his boxers and walked to the bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his refection. All he could think of was Kakashi. Oo how he loved that man. He wanted to grow old with him. his wit and his perverted nature, He loved it!

Iruka went pee and washed his hands and face. Then he brushed his teeth all while thinking of Kakashi.

He walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He didn't even turn on the light. He crawled into his huge cali king bed.

He got under the covers and then stretched turning over and he laid his hand down. But something was strange there was someone in his bed!

Iruka jumped up out of bed so fast and flipped on the lights. He looked at the bed and there was a beautiful man in his bed.

"ahhh Iruka turn off the light!!! Its…. BRIGHT!" the man yelled at Iruka while covering his eyes.

"Iruka leaned against the wall and said "what the hell are you doing in my bed Kakashi how did you get in?"

" You should lock your window"

"Damn it you scared the piss out of me!" Iruka turned off the light and walked over to the bed again. he got into it and laid against Kakashi.

" why did you sneak into my room?"

"I wanted to be with you... Is that so wrong?" Kakashi said kissing the top of Iruka's head

"nope nothing wrong with that at all! Just scared me… do you ever use the door?"

"nope"

"I knew the answer to that one why did I ask," Iruka said to himself. Kakashi laughed lightly and pulled Iruka closer to himself.

Iruka laid his head on Kakashi's chest and snuggled up. Kakashi had his arm around Iruka. They fell off to sleep that way.

At around 5 all four of the men were jarred awake by a loud banging on the front door.

"What the hell is that" Iruka said getting out of bed, Kakashi not far behind him. When he opened the bedroom door he saw naruto and sasuke standing at the living room doorway looking at Iruka.

Iruka walked to the front door and opened it.

"What do you want" he said as he stared out into the empty eyes of … …

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Clerks- Chapter Four

Itachi…

"Where is sasuke?" the pale thin man asked. Itachi was about as tall as Iruka he was thin but muscular and he wore all black. He smelled as if he was drunk.

"He is staying here tonight" Iruka said standing straight up.

"Like hell he is. I told him to get his ass home after that damn play" Itachi said slurring his words greatly.

Sasuke walked past all three men to the front of the door. "Give me a few minutes Itachi I will get my stuff and go home" sasuke said to his pale brother.

"hurry your ass up I didn't drive all this way to wait on your scrounge ass" Itachi said almost falling over.

"He will be out in a minute Itachi." Iruka said looking very angry.

Iruka closed the door rudely on Itachi. He turned around to talk to sasuke, but sasuke and naruto were already in naruto's room getting his things together.

Iruka looked at Kakashi. "Calm down it will be ok Iruka" Kakashi whispered to him.

Iruka knew how bad Itachi and Orochimaru treated sasuke. They walked all over him and on top of that they took all the money their mom and dad had and won't let sasuke have any. Itachi wont even pay the money they have for a decent house. He makes then live in a trailer that is rotting through. There are holes in the floors, and the roof leaks.

Iruka makes it a point to buy sasuke things by "accident". He will buy the wrong size for naruto and no one else can wear it. Poor sasuke, he deserves better then what he got.

Iruka can't remember how many times he would see sasuke with bruises and marks on him. Sasuke never said it was Itachi but you can only fall so many times. Iruka knew he had to do something. But sasuke wouldn't leave his brother. He refused to.

Iruka and Kakashi walked back to naruto's bedroom.

"Sasuke you don't have to go if you don't want to" Iruka said putting his hands on sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke looked him in the eyes and said "Iruka I have to go. Thank you though" sasuke pushed his way past Iruka and Kakashi.

Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He watched sasuke get his shoes and start to put them on.

Naruto was pretty upset and was trying to talk sasuke into staying here. He wanted so bad to kill Itachi. He was so sick of the way Itachi and Orochimaru treated sasuke.

But no matter how much he begged sasuke wouldn't leave him… naruto had stopped asking him to. From now on it was sasuke decision. He knew it was open to him.

Sasuke kissed naruto and walked out the door. Naruto leaned against the wall by the door and looked over at Iruka and Kakashi.

"Damn it sasuke" he said before he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

Sasuke walked out to the car and stood by the drivers' side window.

"Let me drive" he said to Itachi

"Why the hell should I" Itachi said

"Because both of you have been drinking. Just let me drive ok… please"

"Fine fucker just don't get us killed!" Itachi said

Itachi fell out of the car and climbed in the back seat with Orochimaru. They were both jumping around and fighting in the backseat as sasuke drove them back to the trailer.

When sasuke got to the broken down old trailer he hurried to open the door to the car and walk inside.

When you walked into the front door you were in the living room part of the trailer. Then to the right was the kitchen.

Against the wall directly across from the door was a hallway going down the left. in that hall was 2 bedrooms and then a bedroom in the back.

The first was sasuke's, he walked to his bedroom with the car keys and slammed the door. He turned his stereo up loud.

Minutes later the drunk two walked into the house. Itachi walked over to sasuke's door and tried to open it. When it was locked he began to get very pissed.

Itachi started to bang on the door. Sasuke sat on his bed trying to ignore his brother.

"sasuke open the god damn door!!!" Itachi yelled his words slurred together. "I swear to god I'll kill you open the fucking door!!... Sasuke!! At least give me the damn keys and what money you have!" Itachi kept banging on the door and yelling at sasuke

Finally sasuke couldn't take it and he opened the door. He threw the keys at Itachi and the money he had "go ahead go fucking kill yourself… just leave me the fuck out of it!" sasuke closed the door again and cranked his radio up as loud as it could go.

He lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He hated this… He hated his brother but he couldn't stand to leave him.

He had always blamed himself for his parents getting killed. He was so young. They had sent him to stay with his grandparents for two weeks. It was only a week into it when he decided he wanted to be back home.

He couldn't stand to be away any longer. So he called home. He begged and begged for them to come. His mom was not feeling well. She had been sick for a few weeks before he left for his grandparents.

It was late at night when they were killed. From hearing what other said, his parents were brutally killed at a rest stop on the way. His brother Itachi however wasn't touched. When they found him he was covered in blood but not a scratch on him.

After that sasuke started to go back into himself. No longer a carefree child who wanted to go home. Now he was a killer. HE was the reason his parents were killed!

He promised himself that no matter what happened he would take care of Itachi… yes Itachi was older but he saw their parents being killed. Sasuke figured that is why he drank and did so many drugs.

Living with these two was hell for him. And this too is why he stayed. It was his punishment. He lived in this hell for killing his parents. No one could understand this. No one would ever be able to.

The closest anyone had ever come to it was naruto, since naruto had lived and his parents had not. But still it wasn't the same.

Sasuke lay in bed thinking until he fell asleep finally. It wasn't near as restful as his sleep with naruto earlier that night had been.

It was 11 in the morning when sasuke woke up. He walked over to his stereo and turned it off. It was still blaring as loud as it could get from last night.

He walked into the tiny bathroom that was attached to his room. He went to the restroom, washed his hands, and then walked out of his bedroom into the hall.

He looked down towards Itachi's room. He could see someone's legs lying on the torn up carpet. He wondered who all his brother and Orochimaru had brought home with them.

He walked towards the living room and saw a man lying stretched out on the couch. And then there was another on the floor. There were beer bottles and cans everywhere.

Sasuke stepped over the guy on the floor and went into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and got a glass out. Then he slammed the cabinet door close. He opened the refrigerator and looked all around for the milk… there wasn't any.

"God damn it" sasuke muttered under his breath and then he slammed the refrigerator door. He turned back to the sink and put his hands on the counter.

He was getting pissed. He turned on the faucet and got water and drank it. Then he threw his glass in the sink. It shattered as it hit the sink. He walked away.

As he stepped over the man on the floor of his living room that he had never seen before. The man looked up at him and said "hey would you keep it down man"

"Fuck you this is my damn house" sasuke said as he walked into his room and slammed the door. He got dressed and left the trailer.

As he walked aimlessly around he thought of Itachi and the parties he has had and all the things he has done to keep Itachi and Orochimaru out of harms way.

Sasuke found himself in front of the gas station. He looked in and saw Neji sitting behind the counter. He worked there when Kakashi and Iruka couldn't. So did Garra.

Neji had long brown hair and cream-colored skin his eyes were white. Garra was shorter then Neji and had bright red hair. He also had a tattoo on his forehead.

Right now Neji was the only one there right now. Sasuke didn't want to go in so he kept walking.

Then he came to naruto's house. He wanted his boyfriend but he had caused them so many problems already, so he kept walking.

Naruto walked out of his house and looked down the street. He saw sasuke walking.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wait up for me!" naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Sasuke stopped and turned towards naruto.

"Hey naruto" sasuke said as naruto came up by him and put his arm around sasuke.

"I'm sorry about last night." Sasuke said looking down at the road as the walked.

"sasuke… you have no control over what those two dumb asses do. Don't worry about it at all." Naruto said so sasuke smiling.

Sasuke smiled back up at him alittle.

" I love you sasuke"

"I love you naruto"

"Always and forever?" naruto asked

"nooooo only until the end of time" sasuke said back to naruto kissing him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Sasuke walked around for about 2 hours until they stopped at the school playground. Naruto went over and got on a swing.

Sasuke ran up behind him and pushed him hard.

Naruto being very surprised by this yelled "what the fuck" before he felt Sasuke's hands on his back again.

Soon Naruto was high enough Sasuke was grabbing Naruto's ass.

Naruto was coming back for Sasuke to push him again…. Sasuke pinched Naruto's ass.

Naruto jumped up so high he almost fell out of his swing.

Sasuke cracked up laughing very hard. Then he got onto the swing next to the blonde.

"Sasuke"

"yea Naruto" Sasuke said looking into the eyes of Naruto cutting his laughter short hearing the concern and troubled sound in his lovers voice.

"umm I know you won't leave your brother… And though I want you to I understand you don't want to. But…"

"what Naruto?" Sasuke said looking down from Naruto's eyes.

"well can you tell me why you won't come live with me? I know you will be happier."

"Naruto…. I can't…"

"Why cant you Sasuke? Do you not want to live with me? Do you not love me enough?" Naruto said almost in tears, his swing no longer moving.

Sasuke jumped of his swing and stood in front of Naruto's. His hands were on the chains right above Naruto's. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with glazed over eyes.

"don't you ever say that you hear me" Sasuke said taking the blondes face into his hands.

"Naruto I can't live with you, not because I don't want to. Because I do want to live with you. it would make me happier then I have ever been in my whole life. But I can't Naruto I just can't"

"why Sasuke… I need to know." Naruto said standing up.

"because of Itachi"

"that bastard! Is he forcing you to stay? You're 18 now you don't have to put up with his shit!"

"no he isn't making me stay."

"then why Sasuke. I love you more then anyone every could love another, please tell me!" Naruto sounding desperate to know what was on his lovers mind.

"Because living with him is my punishment ok…" Sasuke said turning his back to Naruto and walking to the jungle gym. He sat on the end of the slide and looked at Naruto, who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"what Sasuke… why should you be punished?"

"because I killed my parents. Itachi was the one who was there and saw them be killed. It is my debt to him and my punishment for killing my parents"

"Sasuke, it was a freak thing. The guy could have chosen any person on the highway… it's not your fault! You have no debt to pay to anyone! If anything Sasuke…" Naruto said walking over to Sasuke.

"if anything they owe you the childhood you never had because you were always taken care of Itachi… Sasuke I love you and I want nothing more then for you to come live with me and get away from your crazy ass brother but I won't force you to do anything. You have to choose what you want to do. My door will always be open to you. Naruto said squatting down in-between Sasuke's legs and looking up at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the love the boy had for him. "Naruto I love you and I will keep in mind that I have a place open to me if I need it. Thank you for that… but I can't leave.

Sasuke leaned down and Naruto up and they kissed. Naruto pushed Sasuke back against the slide and kissed him dep.

Sasuke's arms went around Naruto protectively and pulled the blonde close to himself. Naruto's hands were going through Sasuke's hair. The soft feels of his raven hair and the hardness of his body were enough to drive Naruto wild.

Sasuke broke the kiss and started sucking on Naruto's neck. Sucking and kissing from his shoulder up to his ear.

Slowly moving his tongue around the blondes' earlobe. Naruto loved this so much and Sasuke knew it drove him wild. Sasuke could feel Naruto getting hard against him and he too began to get harder and harder.

Sasuke bucked up into Naruto and Naruto down into him. Harder and harder they went. Sasuke and Naruto were both rock hard.

"I love yoooooooooohhh my god" Sasuke said to Naruto as the blonde slammed down into his big hard cock.

Naruto kissed Sasuke neck and moans softly I love you into his ear.

Naruto moved into Sasuke again and then looked over to his right. It was right then that he realized they were on the playground at their small school. Naruto stopped and became rigid.

"what's wrong Naruto don't stop" Sasuke said as he slammed up into Naruto again.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Sasuke we are on the playground"

"shit"

"Yea poop is right" Naruto said looking around for somewhere to hide. It was then when he saw that there was a sheltered place under the jungle gym that they could fit into and barley be seen.

Naruto got up his pants bulging greatly. He bent down and picked up Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes from the feel of his lovers' rock hard cock against himself.

Naruto walked over to the concealed spot with Sasuke in his arms then he let Sasuke slide slowly out of his arms rubbing against him the whole way down.

Sasuke moved back into the underneath the grated metal of the gym. Naruto got down under it with him and unbuttoned Sasuke's pants. He pulled Sasuke's big hard cock out of his pants and took it into his mouth. Sasuke's eyes closed and he moaned.

Naruto then took one of his hands down to his own pants and unbuttoned and unzipped then. He pulled out his throbbing cock and moved into the 69 position with Sasuke. Sasuke slowly sucked little by little of Naruto's cock into his mouth.

Naruto moaned against Sasuke's cock as Sasuke took one of Naruto's balls into his mouth. Sasuke pumped Naruto with his other hand.

Soon it because unbearable and Naruto took his skillful mouth off Sasuke's cock to tell Naruto he was about to cum. Sasuke hurried to take Naruto's cock into his mouth before he came.

Sasuke wanted all of Naruto's cum. Naruto started to buck into Sasuke's mouth. Harder and faster.

Neither could take it any longer. They both came at about the same time as the other. They sucked up all the sperm that had exploded out of the other.

Naruto collapsed beside Sasuke. He moved so he was right beside Sasuke.

He kissed the raven haired boy and he laid his head on Sasuke's chest.

"mmm god do I love you Sasuke"

"I love you to baby" he said as he ran his hand through the silky blonde locks of his lover.

"you wanna come over for lunch I am starving." Naruto said, his stomach growling. "your cum just didn't fill me up all the way. I may have to get more later" he said laughing

Sasuke laughed "yea Naruto lets go get some food" Sasuke said putting himself away and standing up. Naruto did the same and they started walking to Naruto's house.

"so what do you want?" Naruto said to Sasuke?

"I don't know what do you want… wait I know…"

"RAMON!!!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke and Naruto walked back to Naruto's house. Naruto was jumping and dancing around. Sasuke was laughing and joking with him also. They acted like nothing at al could ever upset them.

Naruto spotted a silver coin on the ground. He ran over to pick it up. It was a new state quarter.

"Are Kansas? There isn't a state called are Kansas… is there? I know you have Kansas but…."

Sasuke cracked up laughing. Ooo god he couldn't take it.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Naruto said getting a little mad his question wasn't being taken seriously.

"Naruto you dumbass it's Arkansas!!" Sasuke said almost crying from laughing so hard.

Naruto turned red instantly, and rubbed the back of his head looking at the ground. He started walking slowly past Sasuke.

When Sasuke finally realized that Naruto had walked ahead he tried to pull himself together and ran to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but wow blonde moment for sure!"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and pushed him.

"Yea fuckin laugh at me Sasuke!" Naruto looked so pissed. His hands were clenched tight into fists, knuckles white. He looked as if he would hit Sasuke any second.

Sasuke straightened up and looked Naruto straight in the eyes. He was getting pissed…and fast.

"What the fuck is your problem Naruto. I was just joking you fuck nut."

"Yea at my expense!" Naruto said stepping closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath on his face. He looked straight into naruto's eyes and then out of nowhere Naruto pushed Sasuke and they fell into the grass beside a bench along the side of the road.

They wrestled until Naruto was on top of Sasuke. He grabbed sasuke's arms and sat on top of sasuke's stomach straddling him in-between his legs. They both were breathing hard.

"Naruto would you get the fuck off me!" Sasuke said sounding very angry. His face was getting redder and redder every second Naruto was onto of him.

Naruto still looking pissed as hell leaned his face down to Sasuke's. When he was about two inches away he smiled and kissed Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke got his hands free and pushed Naruto off of him.

"What the fuck dude?" Sasuke said sitting up looking at Naruto.

"………" Naruto was silent he just looked at Sasuke then cracked up laughing. He leaned back against the bench laughing and smiling.

Sasuke stood up and walked by Naruto. "You're an asshole" he said looking down a Naruto.

"hahaha that's why you love me!" Naruto said pulling Sasuke down. Sasuke laughed then they kissed.

Sasuke stood up again and extended his hand out to Naruto. Naruto grabbed it and pulled himself pushing with his other hand on the metal bench beside himself.

As they started walking to Naruto's again Sasuke said "so Naruto why did you get so pissed at me laughing at you?"

"oo I wasn't pissed I just figured I would have some fun with you."

Sasuke stopped and his face went flat as he looked at the blonde boy. He glared at him hard.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said what seeing the look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto not amused and said in a flat voice "you are an asshole… a pure asshole Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "yep"

They started walking again. Soon they were at Naruto's house.

"I am so hungry!!!!!!" Naruto said opening the door.

When they walked in the house smelt so good. It smelt of eggs, bacon, biscuits, and gravy.

Naruto started foaming at the mouth.

"oo got Iruka it smells so great! Can I eat now?" Naruto said running into the kitchen.

Sasuke walked through the arched doorway into the living room and to the kitchen. The table was to the right and it had all the food on it.

Naruto already had a plate in hand heaping it full of all of the food. Iruka had a blue apron on he was standing at the stove. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Kakashi was sitting at the table in a pair of light grey sweat pants and blue long-sleeved t-shirt.

Kakashi was reading the newspaper when Iruka brought over the gravy. He neatly folded it up and put it and set it aside. He grabbed one of the black plates and set it in front of himself.

He grabbed his glass, which had a little bit of milk left in it and drank it. He then got up and went to the refrigerator and got the milk out.

"Anyone else want milk?" he asked

" I do" Sasuke said sitting in his chair and grabbing a plate.

"Can you get me a glass of orange juice Kakashi?"

"Yep sure can Naruto" Kakashi said getting two glasses out of the cupboard.

Sasuke started to fill his plate with food. Iruka took off the apron and threw it on a hook by the silver refrigerator. He then took his seat on one side of the table.

To his right was Naruto scarfing down his just gotten food. And to his left was where Kakashi had been sitting. In front of him was Sasuke who had just started to eat his food.

Kakashi came back to the table and set the orange juice in front of Sasuke and the milk in front of Naruto. He turned back around to get his.

While he was setting the drinks down Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other. Then as he turned away they switched drinks. Iruka saw this and laughed.

Walking back to the table with his glass of milk almost overflowing Kakashi said, "what is so funny?"

"Oo nothing Kakashi come eat" Iruka said taking a bight of bacon.

They all ate talking and joking acting as if last night hadn't happened. And for that Sasuke was very thankful.

He hated being the one in the spotlight. And that's where everyone wanted to put him. All the girls at school wanted him so bad.

He was a senior and there were girls in 7th grade pawing after him. The only girl he could trust was sakura and even she still hated the fact that Sasuke loved Naruto and Naruto loved Sasuke.

She never showed it or she at least tried not to. You could tell though how she pouts when she sees Naruto and Sasuke kiss and hold hands.

They heard a knock on the door. They all stopped eating thinking the same thing "_is it Itachi?_" Iruka looked around at everyone then made eye contact with Kakashi.

Then he stood up from the table, set his napkin down, and walked out of the room. He walked through the living room and then into the hall. He turned left to the door.

He took a deep breath expecting Itachi and a big confrontation. When he opened the door it wasn't Itachi. But instead it was sakura wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. she had her hair up in a pony tail.

"Hey Iruka, is naruto and sasuke here?" the pink haired girl said with a smile on her face.

"Yep we were just finishing up brunchfast" Iruka said.

"Brunchfast?" sakura said laughing…. "Nice one Iruka… you come up with that?"

"Yep I did." Iruka said closing the door behind her and walking into the kitchen.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and all three at the table looked up at her.

"Hey sakura" naruto said smiling. Sasuke gave her a chin wave, and went back to eating.

"Did you guys forget?" sakura said taking a piece of bacon off of the table and eating it.

"Forget what?" sasuke said looking up at the pink haired girl.

Sakura swallowed the food in her mouth then said "clean up for the play…. You forgot didn't you two."

"no" naruto said looking as if sakura was out of her mind. " we were testing you." He said putting a big smile on his face.

"ooo right you were testing me" she said putting her hand on her hip. "Well get your testing asses up and come on… ohh and you might want to get into clothes you don't care about hurting."

"Yea we better" naruto said. "Come on sasuke I think I have something you can wear"

They both got up from the table and walked to naruto's room. Sakura sat down in sasuke's seat and took two pieces of toast and some bacon and made a sandwich.

About 10 minutes later sasuke walked back into the kitchen. He was in a pair of vans and ripped jeans. He had a Pink Floyd t-shirt on.

Naruto wasn't far behind him. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt.

"You ready now?" sakura said swallowing a bite of her sandwich

"Yep lets go." naruto said walking towards the door.

"Have a good day you guys" Iruka said taking the news paper from Kakashi.

"yea we will be back later" naruto yelled from the door

"ok" Iruka yelled

they walked out the door and got into sakura's black camero.

Kakashi put down the paper then looked around at the mess on the table and counters then looked over at Iruka. "You gonna clean up this mess?"

Iruka looked up at Kakashi from his paper and said "what?"

"Are you gonna clean up this mess?" Kakashi said again rubbing the back of his head.

Iruka threw the paper at him "jerk" he muttered under his breath as he picked up their plates and took them over to the counter.

Kakashi got up and walked behind Iruka. He slid his arms around the man, and kissed his neck.

"Trying to be nice now are ya?" Iruka said laughing a little

"Maybe" Kakashi said against his neck. "And I just realized that the boys will be gone probably all day"

"And that means?"

"We can have some fun Iruka!" Kakashi said grinding against Iruka's ass a little bit. Iruka closed his eyes and turned around. He looked at Kakashi's and brought his arms up around Kakashi's neck.

"Maybe we can" Iruka said before kissing Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's ass and pulled him against himself.

Then his has hands went to Iruka's jeans. He unbuttoned then and pushed them down leaving Iruka in his boxers.

Then he pushed his own pants down, leaving himself there in nothing but his shirt. He pushed his member against Iruka's boxers.

Kakashi moved his mouth from Iruka's mouth down to his strong broad shoulders. Iruka ran his hand through Kakashi's hair and moved himself against Kakashi.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's ass once again and pulled him hard against his member. It felt so good to him.

He brought his hands up the band on Iruka's boxers then he slid his hands down into Iruka's boxers. He pushed them down off Iruka's. Then he grabbed Iruka's ass once more.

Kakashi brought his fingers up to his mouth by Iruka's neck and the sucked on them getting them wet.

Then he brought them back down to Iruka's ass. He pulled Iruka's cheeks apart with one hand and then slowly slid one of his wet fingers into Iruka's ass.

Iruka kissed Kakashi after he slid the finger in. he grinded against him even more with Kakashi's finger in his ass.

Iruka moved forward into Kakashi's cock then back onto Kakashi's fingers. This motion by Iruka made Kakashi so hard. It also make Iruka rock hard.

Kakashi guided Iruka so his back was against Kakashi. He kept moving his fingers around and around stretching Iruka's hole.

More and more around and around touching Iruka's prostate lightly.

"ooooooo" Iruka moaned as Kakashi slowly pushed his big hard cock into Iruka's ass.

Finally Kakashi was fully inside of Iruka. He brought his hand up to stoke Iruka's cock. Slowly Kakashi moved his hips so he moved in and out of Iruka.

Kakashi's hand moved faster and faster on Iruka's hard cock.

He pumped himself into Iruka harder and faster. every time he hit Iruka's prostate Iruka moaned loud.

"ooo god Kakashi, yes Kakashi, ooo harder… ooo fuck" Iruka would yell.

This made Kakashi move harder and faster.

Iruka couldn't take it much longer the feel of Kakashi's hand pumping his cock and his big hard throbbing cock in his ass drove Iruka crazy.

He loved the feel. He felt as if he would cum any second.

Soon he felt Kakashi body go rigid against his back. And Kakashi moved even faster and harder pumping his cock and slamming into his ass.

Iruka let himself go. Kakashi came hard inside Iruka and Iruka came all over Kakashi hand.

After they had both came Kakashi leaned his forehead against Iruka's back. And brought his hand from Iruka's cock to his hip.

"mmm god Kakashi" Iruka said catching his breath.

"I love you Iruka"

I love you too"


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone. i'm sorry i have writters block. so i dont think i'm gonna write anymore. i am so sorry. if i get enough people wanting more i may pick it up again but as of now i think i'm done. thank you so much.

xoxoJESSICAoxox

need to get ahold of me e-mail me at:

jessica (underscore the sign) jane1318 at yahoo


End file.
